


holiday kisses

by sugaroons (padfooted)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Holidays, M/M, gender neutral reader, more to be added as we go along - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfooted/pseuds/sugaroons
Summary: happy holidays! or, a cute collection i'll be writing in my off-time while on vacation.





	1. countdown // jisung

You’re at your best friend’s house, the Christmas lights still shining on her front porch. You’re flushed from the sparkling wine and the thought that just two seats away from yours is your crush—and your best friend’s older brother—Jisung.

Your friend raises her glass in the air. “I’m out and it’s almost the new year! I’ll refill,” she says, sweeping all three of your glasses into her hands.

You look over at him, your smile wide as you take everything in. His features stand out even in the dim light, and you resist the urge to scoot closer, instead shaking your head. Jisung pouts and makes a face. “Y/N, I told you to tell me if I look funny.”

Outside, their neighbours stand and wait for the fireworks. It’s now or never.

“5! 4! 3!”

You reach over and pull Jisung close, not taking your eyes off his.

“2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Before you can chicken out, you touch your lips to his, his fringe tickling your forehead. You’re shaken out of it by the sound of your best friend at the doorway, jumping and spilling sparkling wine everywhere.

“Finally! Wait, Jisung-oppa, are you _crying?_ ”


	2. peek-a-boo // sungwoon

* * *

"What even _are_ you?" you hiss, scrunching your nose at Sungwoon's costume. You'd agreed to come as a pair of vampires, but it seems there had been some sort of miscommunication.

Your waistcoat, perfectly coiffed hair, and cape have you looking like a classic Stoker villain—though the sweat that's beginning to pool at your upper lip threatens your undead pallor. You run your tongue over your prosthetic fangs, exasperated at your boyfriend's costume.

"Hey," he says defensively, the highlighter on his cheekbones nearly blinding you, "Edward is a vampire too! Discrimination is bad!"

You'd bite him if you could—and not for the usual reasons—but he's coated his neck in what looks like all the glitter in his arts and crafts cabinet. As you enter the party, you realize everyone's done the bare minimum to qualify for the costume discount. "Now I look lame," you mutter under your breath.

Sensing your distress, Sungwoon turns to you and pulls you into a corner for a kiss. You feel his hands on your face, the gentle touch calming you down. When you both come up for air, you pull out your mirror to reapply your lipstick, only to find that Sungwoon's spread glitter all over your face.

You turn to him with a questioning look, but he's too busy popping in prosthetic fangs to speak. "There," he says with a grin, "now we're both hybrids. Happy?"

You can't help but chuckle, wiping away the stray lipstick at the corner of his mouth. "Better. Thanks, Dracullen."

"I KNEW YOU READ THE BOOKS!"


	3. sugar, sugar // minhyun

Hwang Minhyun knows how these things go. It's been precisely a month since Valentine's Day, and it's his chance to let his secret admirer—though really, you're not very good at keeping things secret, are you?—know how he feels. 

When he'd first gotten your chocolates, there were butterflies in his stomach; he was the office ice king, and you had his heart just as soft as the sweets you'd mistakenly left on a sunny spot on his desk. As if he wouldn't be able to distinguish your scrawl from the rest, his eyes always drawn to the cheery, threatening post-its you place on your feed in the office refrigerator.

Hwang Minhyun feels the butterflies in his  _veins_.

Today's the day, he thinks, gripping the box of cookies-and-cream kisses he'd gotten you after looking through your entire Instagram feed for any sign of your preferences. He walks across the office, awkwardly trying to conceal the chocolates underneath his dark grey cardigan. Minhyun steels himself for possible rejection, talking himself into taking each step. His eyes are so focused on the floor that he runs straight into the divider between your desk and your work best friend's.

He looks up, and you're nowhere to be found. 

Seulgi raises an eyebrow at him, tsking. "You're out of luck, lover boy. She's on sick leave today." 

Any other man might be discouraged, but Hwang Minhyun is ever-optimistic. Optimus Prime would never give up in the face of a setback like this. He pulls out his phone and dials a familiar number. 

"Hello, Dongho? I'm going to need a favour."


	4. beam me up, santa // seongwu

You’ve been denying it the whole of December, but you’re really beginning to miss Ong Seongwu. The first two weeks were spent reminding yourself that you had gone without seeing him for over a year. It wasn’t fair to Seongwu to ask him to meet up with you more often, his excellent sneaking skills be damned. There was just no getting around the hectic schedule YMC was saddling him with. You told yourself to grin and bear it, glancing forlornly at your desk calendar more often as the days passed.

When Seongwu’s texts start to dwindle, the replies rare and clipped, you fight your growing frustration by sending him detailed recaps of the Star Trek episodes you’re supposed to be watching together. It was something he’d enthusiastically agreed to once you started texting again, and though you felt slightly shitty for continuing without him, you were also annoyed that he didn’t even have the courtesy to let you know that he’d be too busy to talk to you.

“Are we still on?” you text two days after Christmas, reminding him of your long-planned Wednesday night in. Seongwu doesn’t reply, and you resign yourself to watching the finale by yourself, picking at your plate of semi-sweet spaghetti—just like Seongwu’d requested.

You’re half an episode to the finale when you hear a knock at your door. Schooling your expression into a happier one, you go up to the door, ready to throw yourself into Seongwu’s arms. As soon as you’ve turned the handle, Seongwu enters, his hoodie obscuring most of his face. Still, you can see the tell-tale clench of his teeth, and now you’re worried he thinks you’re angry. Before you can soothe him, however, he pulls the hood down.

“Ta-da,” he says, the grin on his face wide despite the slight quiver at the corner of his eye. It’s a good thing your company’s put you through some PR training because you only barely hold on to your poker face.

You tilt your head. “It’s certainly different,” you say, reaching out to touch the blunt edge of his fringe. The texture is odd, and you rub the hair between your fingers, holding your tongue and waiting for him to explain.

“The stylists asked if they could demo this hairstyle on me.” Seongwu says, scratching at the back of his head. “How do you like it?”

“How do _you_ like it?” You throw the question back at him, still shocked by how different he looks. The more you stare, the more it grows on you. It’s certainly a far cry from the boyish look he’s had throughout the past few months, almost reminiscent of his haircut back when you were both young trainees, and yet different, somehow.

“I’ve wanted it more mature for a while now.” You can tell he’s searching for approval, the hangdog look on his face growing more prominent as the silence drags on.

pull him close and kiss him under the mistletoe he hung up when you were decorating your apartment together. His hair feels stiff, and you run your finger gently through the strands. You grin with your tongue between your teeth and say, “I don’t really mind, as long as I get to mess it up. Merry Christmas, Spock darling.”

Seongwu’s laugh is full, releasing the breath he’d been holding. releases the breath he’d been holding. “Merry Christmas, my love.”


End file.
